


Kiss Me

by Demented_Vampiric_Zombie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 150 Word Drabble, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Sad, one-sided romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demented_Vampiric_Zombie/pseuds/Demented_Vampiric_Zombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily and Severus are sitting in the trees during the summer after their fourth year at Hogwarts when she suddenly asks him a question.  A bit sad. 150 word drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

"Sev, could you do something for me, real quick?" Lily breathed, her eyes fixed on the sky that was visible through a gap in the trees.

"Hmm?" he mumbled. Unlike her, his eyes were trained on her face.

"Kiss me?" she asked, her head whipping around and her eyes meeting his.

Severus was taken aback. Unsure if he had heard right, he muttered, "W-what?"

"Kiss me," she repeated. "I want to know if the feelings I have for you are more than just close friendship. This is one emotion I can test physically."

"Alright," he said nervously.

Slowly, he leaned forward. Their lips met for mere seconds before she pulled away.

"Nothing," she sighed sadly, reaching up to get some honeysuckle and looking back at the sky, in apparent deep thought.

"Nothing," agreed Severus, but the faint flush of his face said otherwise. He was glad Lily was looking at the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm awful at short things; this is as short as I can make something.
> 
> I posted this on ff.n a while back. Just thought I'd put it over here, too.


End file.
